


Midnight Specials: Yuzu Can't Resist Mei After Mei Goes To The Gym (10/10 title ign)

by 1989er



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Fetish, Futanari, Lust, Other, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989er/pseuds/1989er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most bestest title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Specials: Yuzu Can't Resist Mei After Mei Goes To The Gym (10/10 title ign)

**Author's Note:**

> Heso. 1989er here. And you know what time it is, right? TIME TO FUCKIN’ RAPE ANOTHER FANDOM! WOO HOO! ╚(•⌂•)╝ I shouldn’t exist ಥ_ಥ
> 
> (/ﾟДﾟ)/ Warning! This fanfic is designed as a way to get rid of the author’s frustration accumulated from dozens of plots bouncing around in his perverted-ass mind and thus is THOROUGHLY FUCKED UP. Read at your own risk (/ﾟДﾟ)/
> 
> ﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿ Another warning! ﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿: This lemon will contain FUTANARI (hermaphrodite.) Are you pumped or what!? ლ(◕ω◕ლ)

๏_๏ Pov Set! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Yuzu

I can tell she’s home, I know where she’s been. She thinks that she can hide it from me but I know. I can smell the drying sweat, the tell-tale sign of exertion and/or stress. The scent hits my nostrils and is sent straight to my brain which, clouded already by my raging teenage hormones, relays the signal to other parts of my body, parts which begin to stir. Even from our room I can tell exactly where she is just based on scent alone. It isn’t just my nose hyper-attuned to the most delectable of scents coming from her porcelain skin that allows me to pinpoint her like this, however, it's her god-given gift to sweat like a red-faced weight-lifter benching 240 from the most miniscule of physical activities that is the subject of not only my daily torment, but my nightly fantasies. I hear the door shut and I can smell her getting closer and closer. I silently thank my mother for having the bright idea to have the only shower in the house accessible only through my room. I look down at my crotch and am immediately able to locate the growing mass that is the embodiment of my lust. It wasn’t that hard to find it, it was pushing against my panties in the most uncomfortable fashion as it attempts to turn my skirt into a teepee. I shudder as I clench the muscles at the base to make it throb against it's cloth captivity. The intense pleasure just from this simple act is almost overwhelming as it courses through my body. Looking up from my pelvis I look at myself in the mirror. It takes me a second to realize that it's me looking back from the magic surface. My face crimson, my eyes half-lidded and clouded with obvious lust, my mouth slightly open as drool leaks down from the corners in tiny streams, and, of course, the tent in my skirt possibly the most obvious clue to my arousal. A noise from outside of the room snaps me back to my senses and, along with the revitalization of my sense of smell, the sound of the floor creaking outside of the room communicates with me perfectly the location of my sweatheart (this is not a typo, mind you). I don’t even try to hide my arousal, I know that it wouldn’t work anyway, I want her to see what she stirs inside of me, to know that just the scent of her sends me into such a state that I can barely think. Her scent triples in strength as the door opens. It's like a punch to the face, only more like her hugging every part of my body at once. I almost lose consciousness just from the overstimulation, but I quickly focus back to reality with pure willpower. She’s never stunk this strongly even after the gym and I’d rather die than miss a second of it.

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

I knew that those extra laps were worth it, then again, even if they didn’t melt Yuzu’s simple circuits than I would still get the benefit of the exercise. A fool-proof plan, as usual. I have known about her “little” scent fetish for years, it's not like she really hides it that well anyway, and toying with it has become my biggest drive when I work out. Having a scent fetish as well probably doesn’t hurt either, now that I think about it. My scent, surprisingly, is her musk. Her glorious, chokingly thick, feminine-yet-masculine musk. It works out quite well for the both of us, this little game we play; I arouse her with my scent, she releases her musk as she becomes aroused, and we both get our wishes met. Another fool-proof plan, if I don’t say so myself.

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Yuzu

All I can do is watch, my half-lidded eyes barely holding themselves open, as a goddess undresses in front of me to take a shower. I am much too aroused to even think for a second how strange it is that Mei, who normally changes in the bathroom, is instead just peeling her sweat-soaked clothes off of her divine frame and tossing them willy-nilly, though oddly enough it seems her clothes keep landing closer and closer to me. On the subject of the reduced distance of her clothes from I, her scent kept increasing in strength as she shed more and more layers, notably her socks. I couldn’t tell if it was the proximity of her clothes or her increase in exposed skin, but either way I was loving it. Even in my state of hyperarousal I was caught off guard by the downright sultry way she removed her panties; she locked eyes with me and slowly slid them down, pulling the front down ever so slightly so as to give me a glance at her pubic hair peeking out from behind the hollow cloth triangle, very similar in shape to my skirt, only two-dimensional, before stopping all movement from the front of her panties and only sliding down the back. Something possessed her to turn around and damn-near present her flat, pale behind to me for a very long second before turning back around and agonizingly slowly pulling her panties down. My misplaced male organ, just north of my quivering womanhood which was leaking lubrication like it's life depended on it, felt like it was going to explode. Her next words caught me completely off guard and delighted me too no end.

“Well? Aren’t you going to strip as well? You are always talking about how you want to take a shower with me.”

Oh! How those words made my heart flutter~ I was in no mood, nor in the possession of enough willpower, to ape the show Mei had put on for me seconds before. I, aroused beyond my own comprehension, nearly tore off my clothes until I stood there in all my naked glory. Staring at her, I studied Mei’s nudity just as she was studying mine. As my eyes, movement controlled solely by lust, gravitated towards her nethers I noticed something amazing, a glint between her legs. I knew enough to know it wasn’t sweat.

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

Her penis, oh dear lord her penis. The source of the WoManly musk that drove my hormones into a frenzy with a single sniff was in plain view, fully erect and angrily red. I somehow tore my eyes from it for a quick glance to the Venus hiding behind her Mars and was treated to the sight of liquid not just around the slit, but running down her thighs as well. That was all fine and dandy, but what I was delighted to see was the liquid stemming from the hole at the tip of her shaft and flowing down nearly to the base. The last time I could remember Yuzu showering was almost a week ago (it had been a busy week and Yuzu never seemed that concerned with the smell of sweat) so I could only imagine how intense the musk around that organ would be. A thought like that sent a shiver up from my core and back down my spine. As I watched the hormone-sotted Yuzu shakily walk towards the bathroom, penis standing straight up as she walked, I couldn’t take it anymore. Dashing in front of her path I pulled her into an embrace and locked our lips together to warm eachother’s tongues in a mad dance of unfettered lust. I felt her arms flailing, not sure of what to do, her knees shaking, desperately attempting to support her body as it overloaded with sensation, and best of all, her penis desperately throbbing against my stomach. Oh! this is what I’ve been dreaming of~!

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Yuzu

HOLY SHIT!!1 Tinhk! Brian ovrelaoded! Aghsdafhasdafg!1 GAH! I snap back to focus, barely, as I’m engulfed in the sour scent of my lover. Dear god… her scent, her skin, her heat, her… her everything is against my naked skin! It's... it's beyond comprehension, beyond simple pleasure! There’s also something else it's beyond… my limit! Crap crap crap! I can’t push her away in time! “Mei~!”

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

It's warm against my stomach, though also a little sticky. I felt her desperately push against me before crying out my name and spasming, especially the hip region. I felt something hard and hot rub against me a few times and then suddenly stop at the apex of a thrust, like she was trying to impale me. I felt it throb, twitch, and spray it's precious seed all over my midsection like it was trying to paint me white. I can’t hold back the wicked smile I must have plastered across my face. She’s marking me as her own with her musk, the scent a warning to anyone else who dares to think they have even a shot at me. She is still spurting out tiny drops of semen when I look up from my cum-stained crotch to see her face. She barely looks conscious, eyes clouded, mouth limp and drooling, a tear running down from her eye (I hope it's from pleasure), and her chest heaving up as she pants and tries to regain her senses. I can hear her quietly moaning my name, almost illegible, but still there. God this is so erotic! The smell of her semen finally registers in my mind and I can’t help but drool, this is the scent of her arousal at it's peak, the scent of her maximum pleasure. I want more. So much more. I want her to cover me in it- no, I want her to smother me in it. I want it to become all I can smell. Her adorable face contorted into the look of abject lust she gives me when I return from the gym was nothing compared to what she stared at me with as I held her shaking body in my arms. I didn’t even need to look down to know that I was soaked in not only her cream, but also my own juices that were no doubt flowing in a raging river down my thighs. She shifts in my arms and looks up towards me, eyes still clouded with lust, though they are much more aware than before. She puts her head on my shoulder and then, this catches me off guard, inhales through her nose like she hasn’t breathed in weeks. It's so erotic~!

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Yuzu

Mei’s scent. That is all I can see, smell, taste, feel, and in some strange way I think I can even hear it. Her skin is covered in sweat and it sticks to me at the lightest touch. I stick my tongue out and softly lick her neck, which rewards me with not only the salty taste of her sweat, but a long moan that sends shivers down my spine. I am still lost in the feeling of afterglow from my first orgasm and I can’t seem to escape. Her skin torturously rubs against my penis at either of our slightest shivers and even without that, the full exposure to her scent wouldn’t allow me to go soft anyway. Pulling my head away from her neck somehow, I stare her in the eyes before weakly raising an arm and pointing at the bed. She nods and I realize how horny she is, not to mention me. I stumble over to bed and she follows less than a pace behind. Looking behind me at her once more sends another shiver careening around my senses. Her stomach is covered in my seed, her thighs dripping with her own arousal, and her hair drenched in sweat. She stares back at me with her own lusty eyes and nods. Our lips are locked together before we touch the bed sheets.

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

It's a blur. A storm of desperate caresses all over our partner’s skin. I can’t think straight anymore, it's just me and Yuzu naked on the bed as we, having surrendering to the hedonistic pleasures awaiting us, touch, lick, and kiss our respective lovers. Finally, one of us have some sort of coherent thought (coherent is very much an overstatement) and I somehow end up staring at Yuzu’s twitching red cock from above. I can almost see the musk rising off of it, much like steam off of a blacktop on a sunny day, and I want it. Oh how I want it. Suddenly, it dawns on me. I need not resist it. Alone as we were in our own private sanctum of pleasure I was no longer the prim and proper class president, I was just another teenage girl, powerless against her hormones. There were no expectations of me, just Yuzu’s throbbing length sick with desire and I the only one with the cure. My head almost seemed to move on it's own, her musk getting stronger and stronger as I lowered my mouth to the tip of the needy organ. One look up at Yuzu was all I needed to know that she was almost ready to pleasure herself whether I was here or not. Even as much as I love to tease her, to drive her desperate, the wave of her musk that arose when I inhaled was so… mouthwatering~. Sticking out my tongue I tentatively gave it a lick and watched as Yuzu’s length throbbed desperately. It was at that point she began to beg me. No you silly girl, that won’t work, you know what you’re going to wake up in me~ You’re cries are naught but music to my ears, a soundtrack to my self-pleasuring;

“Mei~!”  
“Please!”  
“It's so hard!”  
“It hurts!”  
“Put in it somewhere! Please!”

Ah~ I can’t hold myself back, don’t you see Yuzu? As I treat your desperate cock like a glass of fine wine I myself have my hand three fingers deep in my pussy as I indulge in not only my own, but the pleasure I’m so cruelly depriving you of. You want me to make you feel good just because I’m here? No, show me your feelings first~ Show me the limit to your control~ I don’t want to “make love”, no, I want you to use me. I can’t hold all my tauntings inside my head forever so…

“Y-u-z-u~” I tease. One lick for each letter. How is it going for you Yuzu? Enjoying this? I know I must smell terrible to anyone else but you. What a dirty girl you are~. My own thoughts are going to drive me insane! I want to stuff my cheeks with her, to feel her use my mouth like a toy. Where is all of her willpower coming from!?

 

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ YUZU

MEILICKINGMEILICKINGMEILICKINGMEILICKINGMEILICKINGMEILICKINGMEILICKINGMEIMAKEMECUMMAKEMECUMWARMTONGUEROUGHTONGUECUMCUMCUMMEIMEIMEI

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

Odd, Yuzu’s desperate pleas have ceased, did she pass ou-!

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ YUZU

WARMMOUTHROUGHMOUTHWETSALIVAMEIMEIMEIMEICUMCUMCUMCUMMEI’SMOUTHSMALLTIGHTWARMROUGHMEIMEIMEI

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

God yes! Yuzu has me by my hair as she mercilessly fucks my face~ I can’t believe it… I’m going to cum just from the feeling~ God Yuzu! Just like that! I can’t even keep up with my fingers~ she’s pummeling my face so desperately, no rhythm, just desperate lust. Her penis is so thick in my mouth, I can barely believe that it fits at all~!

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ YUZU

MEIMEIMEIMEIMEIWARMROUGHTIGHTWETCUMCUMCUMMEIMEIMEIMOREMOREMOREDEEPERHARDERTHRUSTTHROATMEI’STHROATTIGHTERWETTERWARMERROUGHER  
UVULARUBBINGTHROATCONVULSINGAROUNDPENISCUMCUMMEIMEIMEI

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞Mei

How have I not thrown up yet! Her penis went straight down my throat and I can feel it stretching my neck out~ I raise the hand not 60% inside my slit up to my throat and feel around for the bulge. Sure enough, there it is. I begin to rub my fingers up and down the bulge and can feel her penis in frightening detail. Speaking of her penis- WAIT! Is it getting bigger!?

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ YUZU

CUMCUMCUMCUMCUMCUMTHROATMOUTHTONGUEMEIROUGHWARMTIGHTWETCUMCUMCONVULSINGCUMTHROBBINGCUMFINGERRUBBINGCUMMEICUMCUMCUMCUM

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

Ah~ her cum~ it's flowing into my stomach~ Her penis is hilted against my face~ Her musk is right in my face~ I’m cumming again~ That's right Yuzu~ I’m the only girl who would let you do that to me~ only me~ only Mei~

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Yuzu

Wha-? What happene-! Mei! I'm... I'm so far down her throat! I pull out quickly, genuinely worried about her health.

“M-Mei!? When did I-?! Are you okay!? Are yo- Ahn~!” She stops my escape from her mouth with a quick burst of suction. Where did she learn to do such amazing things!?

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

It's so delicious~ Her cum is like her musk in liquid form. I want her so badly. I’m so wet~

“Let's not waste a single drop of your cum, just wait while I clean you off.” I lick all around it, like it's a lolipop, “There, Now, it's nice and clean~" I moan out. My voice is distorted by her cock, but I think the message got across. I can feel her twitching in my mouth as the last few drops of semen drip out onto my tongue. “Did that feel good, Yuzu?”

Instead of answering vocally, the blonde girl just stares at me and nods. Her penis is only half erect but it is still twitching. I know that guys generally max out at 4 shots a day, 5 if they haven’t came in a while, and Yuzu is already up to 2. Now that I think about it, where does Yuzu’s sperm come from? She doesn’t appear to have any balls, it took her forever to ask me out. Looking at her penis I notice a small bulge at the base, I wonder if that's where the sperm comes from? Comparing the size of the bulge to a man’s testes… I’d estimate that she has one shot left in her. One should be enough, though. I’ve heard it takes longer to cum each time for guys anyway, so I can test that theory now. Rolling over onto my back I spread my legs. My thighs are soaked and my sex is engorged and red. Yuzu takes one look at my and understands what I need instantly. She moves to between my legs and I can see her penis slowly hardening, it's so arousing to watch it slowly rise up, twitching as it goes. I can’t wait to feel it inside of me~

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Yuzu

I can’t believe this! Mei, the object of my deepest, darkest desires and my #1 tormentor is lying in front of me presenting herself! I’d pinch myself, but I don’t want to wake up. I lean in and inhale to get another breath of her intoxicating scent. My penis reacts to her scent quickly and I am back in business in seconds. I try to insert it but it just slides around on the entrance. It feels great for me, but I know what she needs. Mei surprises me when she reaches down and wraps a silky hand around my shaft and pulls one of her labia to the side to give me easier access into her. I moan as she guides me to her dripping entrance, her hand is so soft~, I hope that something like this happens between us again, I want to feel those wonderful hands on my shaft more~. As I approach her tunnel I realize something;

“Mei? Is this you first time?” I ask

“Yes, but I broke my hymen with a toy a while ago” she replies. She increases in her pulling speed, obviously very excited to start, and I resign to basking in the wonderful feeling of her soft hands pulling my penis to her puffy red slit. As I near it I begin to feel the heat radiating from it and gasp, it's like an oven! I feel my tip poke her hole and shiver, it's so hot but I want to enter her so bad! The second she lets go of me I thrust in, entering a girl for my first time. I’m sure that if I hadn’t already came twice then I would have came right there. It’s so hot, so tight, so everything that feels so good!

“Meiiii~” I moan over and over again, I haven’t even begun to move yet and it feels heavenly. Her walls are massaging my cock as if they are trying to milk me of my seed! Mei snaps me out of my stupor, however, when she starts to thrust against me. I can see from her face that just this simple movement must be draining for her and it reminds me that I have a job to do as well. I start thrusting randomly, but soon I begin to meet her thrusts in a delightful rhythm, she pulls back, I pull back, she pushes in, I push in. It feels so good to be connected with her like this! I’m feeling great stamina wise too, I feel like I could last forever! Mei has been moaning my name over and over as I thrust in her and it is turning me on so much, I want to hear it more. With this in mind I decide to try to increase the speed of my thrusts. I was right on with my thinking of faster thrusting garnering more moans! I am rewarded(?) for my efforts with more than just that, however, as her moaning also begins to increase in note and volume before her back suddenly arches and her walls all clench at once around my shaft, stopping me cold as they convulse around me. Is she orgasming!? Wow… this… this is really hot to watch~. But I wanted to cum too…

“Mei... I want to cum… stop clenching down so hard!” I complain. It felt good when her walls were vibrating around my length, but now they’re just squeezing me. I tap into some inner strength and pull as hard as I can, though she must have had a similar idea because she loosens at that exact moment, causing me to lose my balance and fall face first in her right armpit. Oh~ I didn’t even think about sex being a form of exertion~, the scent of her sweat is overwhelming~. I could stay like this forever but I have more pressing needs, namely painting her white with my long-awaited load. Now that I think about it, what am I going to do when I cum? I’m not wearing a condom or anything and I’ve heard enough to know not to trust the “pull-out” method.

“Mei? You have any birth control one of us could use?” I ask. I hope she answers soon, I’m not feeling very patient right now.

“Pills. bedside table. I take some afterwards. Understand? Good. Thrust more. Now.” Mei replies, her voice is forced and shaky and it's obvious she isn’t in optimal talking shape. I’m in no position to argue, though, and I quickly re-enter her and restart our rhythm. She resumes her adorable moaning in no time and I can’t help but lean in and kiss her. When I pull my head back I notice the equally adorable embarrassed expression she’s wearing, unable to look me in the eyes and face redder than a tomato. (Painfully) stopping my thrusts I stare down at her kindly and smile. I’m going to get my revenge for her torment earlier.

“Yuzu? Don’t stop~!” Mei moans in protest.

“If you don’t look at me I won’t keep going” I say, fighting to keep my voice from belying my desperation to resume thrusting. She looks up at me, looks away, than slowly focuses her gaze back up towards me. “Good girl~ Now how about a reward?”

She looks up nervously before nodding shyly. God she’s so adorable! When she’s not messing with me, that is. Now on to the subject of her reward, I start by nibbling on her earlobe before thrusting twice in quick succession. Ah~ It never stops feeling good~. I force myself to a stop for a second time and feel her desperately thrusting back, the only problem was that because she was on her back it was more like she was just vibrating, which I doubt felt very good. Moving my head down to her neck I open my mouth into an O shape and latch on, pulling back until only the tip of my penis is inside her entrance as I inhale, pulling the sensitive skin of her neck inside my mouth through pure suction, before releasing the skin and slamming my length back inside her, all the way to the hilt. Kneeling back up, I look to her neck to admire my handiwork. Just as I had planned, there was a circular mark left by my mouth, a warning to any sorry fuckers who think that they have any hope of having her. Mei is MINE!

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

Oh god YES~! Mark me as yours~! Tell the world that I’m Yours and Yuzu’s alone~! I can’t believe that she thought of giving me a hickey~. I reach up and pull her back down, pressing her body against mine. I can feel everything~! Her soft, bouncy breasts against my small, stiff ones, her soft stomach against my toned midsection, her hot, throbbing penis desperate to release its seed inside my hotter, twitching vagina that's ready and willing to accept it. I can feel her inhaling my scent like her life depends on it and I can’t help but moan. It feels so good to know how much she wants me~. I can feel her thrusting into me as fast as she can. She wants to cum inside me, to mark me, to claim me, to enslave me to this pleasure~! I started out moaning her name but I doubt that I’m saying anything coherent at this point. All my senses are focused on the feeling of her penis ravaging my lower regions. I feel her rhythm increase in speed and begin to devolve into blind, desperate, animalistic thrusting. The smell of her musk that had been prevalent constantly since we began this little… session… of ours has begun to get thicker and thicker, a sure sign that she’s approaching her limit. Oh, I can’t wait for her to fill me up and douse this horrible fire that's been burning both of us alive~!

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Yuzu

It's rising~! I can feel my orgasm approaching! I can tell it's going to be huge~. The rhythm that we had constructed has fallen into she lies still as I pound into her as fast as I can. One of my wild thrusts rakes across a strange patch inside of her and she suddenly begins to convulse around me again, this time, however, I was already on the edge of orgasm. The sudden intense milking of my length is all that I can take before I succumb to the hungry entrance and melt into the pleasure it gives in exchange for my milk. “Meeiii~!”

“Yuzu~! It's so warm!” Mei moans out as I fill her.

“Ah~ Mei~ it's so goood~ You’re giving me a massage with your walls~” I moan back in reply. We are both lost in our orgasms still when I collapse on top of her, exhausted. “Mei~ I love you~”

“I-I love you too Yuzu…” Mei replies, “You’ve marked me as yours, you know. That means you can’t leave me.” She gestures at the hickey I left when she says that.

“Why would you even think I’d ever leave you!?” I exclaim, maybe a little too loud. My stomach drops when I see a tear running down her face, did I make her cry!? My fears are relieved when she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down into a kiss.

“Yuzu… C-can we snuggle?” She asks. I’m about to say yes when I realize how badly I need to pee.

“O-one sec. I need to go to the bathroom…” I say sheepishly.

“Fine.” She says, but something about her tone says she isn’t.

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Mei

Is she gone? The door has shut so she has definitely gone. KYAAAAHHHH~! I did it! I did it I did it I did it! I remember the pill on the night stand and quickly take one. I can’t believe that she came inside me~. I’m her’s now! Take that, Matsuri! I reach down and push a finger inside of my slit. Within seconds I’m able to feel where remenants of her load are still sloshing around. My other hand moves up to the hickey she left, rubbing the mark. This is a solid sign that I belong to her, that she won’t leave me to travel the world. I feel myself relax for the first time in weeks and begin to pull the bedsheets up, so as to be ready for when my mate returns. Hearing the doorknob begin to turn, I quickly elevate into a kneeling pose.

“Do you want to snuggle or not, you took forever.” I say, my voice breaking as I attempt to regain my usual tone.

“Mei~!” Yuzu exclaims as she nearly tackles me onto the bed. Her scent is covering everything, even me~!

“C-calm down!” I snap at her, making no effort to push her off.

“Uwah~ Your sweat is all over the place~ It smells soooo goood~” She moans at me. God her fetish is weird. Said the pot to the kettle…

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞Yuzu

Mmmm~ Mei’s scent is everywhere~. Her skin is so soft against mine~. I can barely wait to do that again~.

๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Author

STOP FUCKING TALKING SO I CAN END THIS STORY!

**Author's Note:**

> ๏_๏ Pov Switch! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Author’s notes
> 
> Thanks for Reading! I had a ton of fun writing this, futanari is so interesting to write! It opens up not only the Female set of pleasuring options, but also the Male ones, much more expansive than the female ones, they are. Probably my favorite part of writing this one was when Yuzu gives in to Mei's teasing ANDTALKSLIKETHIS because it's fun to write like that. Anyway… If you enjoyed the story than please leave kudos, a review, or maybe even favorite it (If that’s what you’re into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Toodles!  
> -1989er


End file.
